


Yours, Truly

by hapakitsune



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Epistolary, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Minor Niall Breslin/Niall Horan, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, commasexting, tomlinbaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale in letters of, among other things: scandal, terrible attempts at flirting, homesickness, Society, misadventures involving members of Parliament, and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Like most regency things I write, this blithely ignores things like the fact that being gay was illegal in regency England. There is also an unapologetic shout-out to Alexander Hamilton/the musical Hamilton. Thanks to daisysusan and also formerlydf for encouraging the early stages of this, and to the latter especially for beta-ing and being generally stellar. 
> 
> I can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hkafterdark) and [tumblr](http://officerbobrovsky.tumblr.com/) if you're so inclined.

Harold,

You are a dreadful flirt, I hope you know that. I don't know why I even bother being friends with you except that you do throw the most marvellous parties and I would die without your company. All I mean to say is I saw you toss your (ridiculous) hair at that French lad who is staying with the Paynes, and all I have to say to that is that I know from Lady Jersey that Mr Malik is already engaged, and to a well-off lady, so ha! Even you can't compete with that.

Did you see Liam Payne last night? I hardly recognised him, it's been an age since his debut and then he went off to France like some noble idiot. I hear he had some dreadful injury, but you wouldn't know it to look at him. Last I saw him he was skinny as a rake, and now he looks like almost a man. I swear Lottie spent half the night swooning over his shoulders, it was dreadfully embarrassing. If someone had overheard her, why, she would have been chastised for reading too many of Mrs Radcliffe's novels.

You will be at the club tonight, won't you? You promised, and after all I have to win back that coat you cheated off my back last time we played cards. Honestly, why am I friends with you?

Louis

 

Louis,

It is isn't my fault you aren't as good at cheating as I am. For someone as devious as you are, I'd think you'd be rather better at it.

I was not flirting with Mr Malik, no matter what you might say. He was telling me about how Liam helped him out of France from where he had been holed up after the Terror, and how he is now staying with the Paynes until the rest of his family can be located. It really is too bad he is already engaged; he would be quite popular with the young women of the ton, it is such a romantic story! If I spoke better French, I'd steal it for myself. Perhaps you should; you already have the French name.

I am bringing Mr Malik and Liam as well, tonight, and Niall if he does not have plans. Niall's never met Liam, after all, and I think they would get along. Liam seems more at ease than when he left, but it may be nice for him to ease gently back into Society, particularly if you (and don't think I know it was you, not Lottie) were admiring his arms in front of all London like a proper harlot.

You're friends with me because I'm dreadfully charming and you adore me.

Harry

*

Harry,

Thanks for having me out last night! It's been dull as unpolished silver round my house and it was nice to finally meet this Liam you and Louis always go on about. Zayn is a quiet one, isn't he? Think he's going to have a great time here, everyone's going to think he's all brooding and mysterious.

You never told me Louis and Liam used to court, you scamp. I'd have been much more prepared to tease if I had.

Food was good. We should go there more often. Tell Louis thanks from me!

Niall

 

Niall,

Louis and Liam hardly knew each other before Liam went off to France. Or, at least, Liam couldn't stand him, and Louis was always trying to get a rise out of him because he's so proper and Louis is – well, he's Louis. He's dead lucky he isn't a woman or else he'd have no hope of ever securing someone who wouldn't think he was totally impossible.

Come out riding today, it's gorgeous out. Invite one of your ridiculous friends.

Harry

 

Harry,

Ridiculous? You're the one who's friends with half the disreputable actors of London.

I'll be by in the afternoon.

Niall

 

Louis,

Did you have to be so antagonizing toward Liam last night? He's never going to want to go out with us again at this rate, and I can't say I blame him. What has gotten into you? I know you never really got along, but I thought perhaps you'd give it a good try now that you're older.

Come out for a ride, I've got Niall coming already.

Harry

 

Harry,

I was perfectly nice to Mr Payne last night, I have no idea what you're talking about.

I'll be there.

Louis

 

Dear Mr Styles,

It was a pleasure to see you again after so many years, and I appreciate the kindness you've shown to Mr Malik, who is still adjusting to life in London and does not have many friends yet. It was a pleasure, too, to make Mr Horan's acquaintance, and it is only a shame I did not get to speak with him more.

I must confess, I am surprised that Mr Tomlinson accompanied us. I seem to remember he preferred more active pursuits than whiling away the hours trading stories at the club. And I did think he was married; I thought I heard something of the sort when I was in France, but he said nothing of a wife and I hate to ask him so personal a question, so would you very much mind telling me so I don't stick my foot in it?

Hang on, Mr Malik would like to add a note –

Mr Styles –

I had a wonderful time last night, and I hope you will make good on your promise to host us at your country estate. Not to be forward, of course, but London feels stifling after I spent so long in the country, and it would be nice to be able to walk a bit more.

Zayn Malik

Did you inherit the house, then? I did hear that your sister had married, but I did not know what your status was. That explains why Lady Jersey took me aside and asked me if you were courting Mr Malik and muttered something about the French stealing our eligible gentlemen. You must have all the Mamas in Town after you.

Sorry, that was rather forward of me, wasn't it? Mr Tomlinson would laugh; all it took for me to be less proper like he wanted was me going to war.

Liam Payne

*

Niall,

What on earth did you mean today when you said you thought I had courted Liam? Liam despises me because he is a dreadful stick in the mud, and besides, I wouldn't ever want to be strapped down, let alone to someone as boring as him. I'm offended you'd ever think that of me, honestly.

Is your knee all right? You seemed to be limping when we went in today.

Louis

 

Louis,

I don't know, I just got that feeling! You've talked about him enough that I assumed you had been friends, and then you kept sneaking looks at him, and he kept glancing at you, and you said only a handful of words to each other together. And you asked him about the fit of his suit, Louis, honestly.

You're sweet to ask, but I'm fine! I have a hot compress on it, and I will massage it tonight.

Niall

 

Niall,

I was insulting his taste in fashion, thank you very much. He really needs a coat that fits.

Louis

 

Louis,

You were commenting on the breadth of his shoulders, Louis, and don't pretend otherwise. I was there.

Niall

 

Niall,

You're an awful liar and I'm never speaking to you again.

Louis

P.S. We've invited Mr Malik out tonight, would you like to come along?

*

Mr Horan,

I hope it isn't too forward to send you a note, only I quite enjoyed meeting you again last night and thought we got along rather well. Are Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson always like that? I have no wish to sound ungrateful for their company, of course, but I wasn't expecting to break into a garden last night, and I was very afraid we would be arrested when Mr Styles took his shirt off.

Liam says you ought to come over for tea tomorrow, if you like.

Zayn Malik

 

Zayn,

No need to call me Mr Horan, it's Niall to my friends! And I'm afraid they are always like that, they've been terrible cads since they were born, though I will say Harry's mischief tends more towards ill-advised flirtations without Louis's influence. Remind them to tell you about the time Louis fooled half the House of Lords into believing the Prince Regent would abdicate so he could marry Napoleon's sister.

We ought to all five of us see each other again. I know Liam's proper busy with managing his family's situation now that he is returned from the Continent, but he should have some fun every now and again. I'll pester Harry to keep Louis on his best behaviour and maybe they won't even row.

You know me, I love tea!

Niall

 

Mr Tomlinson,

I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to attend your sister's come-out ball, though I deeply appreciate the invitation. I'm afraid I am rather busy going through the family finances, and simply cannot make the time for much other than the briefest of outings. My sister would very much like to attend, however, and if it is all right, she and Mr Malik would like to accept on my behalf.

Much thanks and best regards,

Liam Payne

 

Payne,

I suppose I should have expected you wouldn't deign to show your face at my sister's come-out ball, you always were right disapproving of my social-climbing family, though that has nothing to do with why my mother remarried despite what the gossips say. Even all the marriages in the world can't bring us the wealth and name we need to secure my sisters good husbands, you know, not that you would know anything of the sort with your precious finances. I expect your own sister has a fat dowry and loads of men banging down the door to propose. Must be nice not to worry.

If you can't be bothered to come, I will be more than pleased to accept Mr Malik and your charming sister in your stead. I imagine they'll be better company than you anyway.

Louis

 

Louis,

Dearest, was that letter truly necessary? I have no idea what you said but Liam went white as a sheet and stomped out of the room. I thought you were going to be nice; what happened to inviting him to your sister's come-out?

Harry

 

Harry,

I did invite him and the prig turned me down, thank you very much, as if I need to be reminded that he thinks I'm barely respectable as it is. What are you doing with Payne anyway?

Louis

 

Louis,

I'll have you know I was asking him about having a weekend out to the country house later on, but if you're being insufferable towards him still, I can't imagine he'll want to go. Really, Louis, is it too much to ask for you to hold your tongue on occasion?

Harry

 

Hazza,

Why does everyone assume everything is my fault? I'm doing my best.

Louis

 

L,

I know, love. Why don't I come round yours tonight and we'll try to see a way out of this?

H

 

Mr Tomlinson,

I have no idea where you got the idea that I think you're a social-climber, because I never said such a thing, and as it happens I quite sympathise with the plight of you and your sisters. I was very sorry to hear that your step-father had died, and I know it left your family in dreadful straits, and I didn't think how it must sound to have me say I didn't want to come, although I swear my reasons were honest. I will attend your sisters come-out and dance as many with her as you deem necessary to helping her. My sister and Mr Malik are still coming, however.

I rather hoped you might have gotten over your tendency to jump to the worst possible conclusion. Not everyone is hell-bent on hating everyone else, you know.

Liam

*

Mr Styles,

I know this is awfully forward of me as we don’t know each other very well, but I’m afraid I must ask since Liam has been in a right strop since that letter from Mr Tomlinson two days ago. He muttered something about “old grudges” when I asked him about it and he won’t answer me when I try to ask more. I don’t want to pry into a dear friend’s affairs, but I’d hate to put my foot in it by asking something I shouldn’t, so I was wondering if you might tell me what, precisely, is the grudge between them?

Are you attending the cotillion at Lady Devon’s tonight? I hope you will save me a dance; no one else will, I’m sure.

Yours Respectfully,  
Zayn Malik

 

Zayn darling,

I suppose it can’t hurt to tell you, since anyone who was around when the two of them made their debuts knows well enough what happened. They didn’t hardly know each other, but you know Louis, always looking for an argument, and Liam is – was – so painfully proper that Louis liked winding him up. There was a girl that Liam fancied and Louis did the horrible thing of asking her to waltz with him one night, and it ended in a dreadful row where Liam accused Louis of being a tart and Louis called him a snob, and ever since they’ve been ignoring each other as best they could. Liam going off to France ended that a bit, and I’d hoped perhaps time would have mended things, but Louis is sensitive and I think he cares more about Liam’s good opinion that he lets on. Don’t tell Liam I said that, of course, Louis would be furious with me.

It’s funny, of course, because they’re more alike than they realise. Louis’s not from a wealthy family; his father died when he was young, and his mother remarried well, but when he died, they lost that too, because Louis couldn’t inherit and they hadn’t any sons together. They have a bit of money from that, but he has four sisters, and two more on the way now that his mother’s married again. Her new husband is dead nice and a gentlemen, but he’s not a toff. And Liam’s family comes from trade, only just become respectable in his grandfather’s generation. Both of them are rather delicate about it.

I will certainly be at Lady Devon’s, and I will fight off the surely dozens of ready and willing partners that will fall at your feet if you wear that marvellous black coat with the gold buttons I saw you in a few nights ago. I assure you, dear Zayn, that even if you have a lovely fiancée awaiting you, just dancing with you will be considered a coup for any young lady or gentleman.

Yours Ever,  
Harry

 

Harry,

Is Louis coming tonight? Only I realised I accidentally stole his cravat the other night when we were comparing ours and I was going to give it back to him, but Miss Pierce said he wasn’t when I saw her in the park.

Niall

 

Niall,

You know perfectly well that Louis spends the first week-end of every month in the country. He’ll be back on Monday, I expect, and in the meantime you should wear his cravat because it’ll make him furious.

Harry

*

Harry,

Good Lord, what did you get up to without me this week-end? I tried calling on you at home and your valet told me that he didn’t expect you to be up for another three hours at least, and that was at one in the afternoon! And then I tried visiting Niall, and his valet said the same thing. Please tell me no one ended up in the Thames this time.

I relayed your best wishes and your gift to Olivia, who was absolutely delighted and has redoubled her efforts to convince me that she ought to marry you once she is of age. I assume that, as she is only five, she will grow out of this fit of madness soon.

Did you take my blue cravat by any chance? I cannot seem to find it anywhere, and Joshua tells me I didn’t take it with me this week-end.

Louis

 

Louis,

My dear, I appreciate that you have family obligations, and believe me, I would never seek to tear you from them, but you have to accept that the world does not cease turning when you are away from London! There are parties to be attended, waltzes to be danced – though I am told I should not do it as often as I do – and, yes, copious amounts of wine to be drunk. These are my obligations, as I see them, and I will not be remiss in my duties solely because you are not in Town.

Ah, Olivia. I will cry her name to the hills, or however Shakespeare put it. She is a darling girl, really. One can hardly believe she is your daughter. Must be dear Miss Teasdale’s influence, because God knows it isn’t yours. You may tell her that once she makes her debut, I shall claim every dance and make every man seethe in envy, for she is sure to be the brightest gem of the Season.

You may be interested to hear that Liam asked after you this week-end. I did not know if he was aware of your situation, as I know you have gone to great effort to keep it from damaging your sisters’ prospects, but you know I am perfectly dreadful at lying on the spot. So I may have told him that your grandmother was deathly ill, and you may be receiving a visit from him to convey his condolences. I am so very sorry, Louis. We really should come up with a better explanation for your absences.

Niall had your blue cravat, but I’m afraid something rather dreadful happened to it on Saturday evening, so he will be buying you a new one as soon as you are amenable.

Harry

 

Harry,

Well, you were correct. Payne did indeed stop by to convey his sympathies, and it was only with great difficulty that I managed to persuade him that it was not quite so serious as you had implied and shepherded him from the room. Naturally Lottie found all of this incredibly amusing and made a point of telling me as such before adding that he looked very fine in his green coat and asking me if I knew if he was courting anyone. Why do all of my family wish to marry one of you idiots? Don’t even get me started on Olivia. Once she knows you better, I’m sure she will come to her senses.

I suppose you think I ought to have simplified matters by telling him the truth. But Liam is so painfully proper that he is sure to think – Lord, I don’t even know what he would think if he knew the mess I made of the situation with Miss Lytton. It is one thing for a man of title and wealth to have a natural child; indeed, I think it is almost expected. But for me to acknowledge and rear her is well-outside the bounds of normal behaviour, I know that, and I could hardly expect Liam to understand why I have done so, let alone how I managed to create the trouble in the first place.

Honestly, you and Niall cannot be trusted without me. Did you scandalise any widowers? Anyone challenge you to a duel? I will not be your second again, Harry, the last time was harrowing enough. (Though I suppose it was not really your fault. Nevertheless.)

By the way, is what Lottie said true? Did you really dance with Nicholas Grimshaw on Saturday evening? I thought he had gone to the Continent. Is he as absurdly tall as he once was?

Oh, bugger, Payne is back. Wait a moment.

\--

Payne really is the strangest, most upright fellow I have ever met. He came back to inform me that he was sorry he had not called earlier, conveyed his best wishes to my family, and invited me to tea with him and Zayn come Thursday. I suppose I have to go, haven’t I? It would be dreadfully gauche, even for me, to decline.

Louis

 

Niall,

I will forgive you for ruining my cravat on two conditions:

1\. You must never tell me what you did to it, as I don’t think I can take the shock.  
2\. You must come with me to Payne’s for tea on Thursday.

Louis

 

Louis,

I really am sorry, but in my defence, Harry did say I should wear it.

Niall

 

Harry,

There is no corner on this earth where you may hide from my wrath.

Louis

*

Harry,

I should have listened to your warnings. I was not at all prepared to have tea with Louis and Liam (and Zayn of course, but he’s far more sensible than either of them). I kept having to pretend I was coughing so Louis wouldn’t cotton on that I was laughing at him, and Liam grew concerned and insist I take some of his older sister’s cough tonic, which was perfectly dreadful. Louis was trying so very hard to be on his good behaviour but he is so, well, Louis. When Liam mentioned the recital he and Zayn went to the other night, Louis snorted loudly and declared that Mr Sheeran is only a passable pianist, even if his singing voice is nice, and Liam got very offended, declaring that he thought Mr Sheeran a remarkable talent.

Of course, this resulted in a nearly hour-long argument during which Zayn and I took the liberty of switching to whisky and claret, and eventually we ended up at Liam’s piano as Liam sang something from Mozart. Louis seemed completely enthralled. It was dreadfully funny, and eventually Zayn and I had to excuse ourselves so we didn’t spill on Liam’s carpet.

If I do not see you before then, I will see you at Felicity’s come-out!

Niall

 

Harry,

Tea with Payne and Zayn was even more excruciating than I could have imagined. They were all sharing stories about last week-end when of course I was not here, and then Payne began to talk all about Mr Sheeran’s performance, which I am sure was perfectly fine, but the way he talked you would think he was the Shakespeare of piano. Payne got very indignant and insisted that he was very good, and one thing led to another and soon he was showing off at his own piano. We all know he’s a splendid singer, there is no need to lord it over the rest of us.

At any rate I shall not be returning for tea any time soon, not the least because Felicity’s ball is only a week away. There is still so much to do, and I am determined that she should have only the best. It is the least I can do as her brother, and perhaps she will meet someone she truly likes, which is all I can ask for my sisters. That, and that they do not make the same mistakes as I did.

Do save me a dance, and one for Felicity too, of course. I will need someone to keep me occupied so I do not attempt to throttle Payne in the middle of the ballroom.

Louis

*

Louis my dear boy,

Dear Felicity’s come-out was as spectacular as you promised! And your sister Charlotte was a most gracious host, even as she was fending off the main claims on her attention. Both of them are sure to make advantageous marriages, I know it. (You will probably say here that, as I was raised in Ireland and not in London, that I know nothing and that everything is dependent on chance, but to that I say pah! I know what a sensation looks like.)

This letter is meant to convey both my thanks as well as my sincere apologies that I will be unable to attend any more of Felicity’s triumphal tour around Town this week. Several friends of mine from Ireland have come rather unexpectedly to London, and it is my intention to drink the city out of its supply of whisky. Do convey my apologies to your sister, and of course she will be able to pick any punishment for me that she deems fit.

Yours ever,  
Niall

 

Mr Tomlinson,

I greatly enjoyed myself at your sister’s ball the other night, and I am very grateful to you for extending Liam’s invitation to include myself. As you might imagine, I have not had much opportunity for such festivities since the Revolution, and it was rather splendid to see all of Society at its best. Your sister is very charming, a trait that seems to run in the family, and I was very impressed with her command of French. Do convey my compliments to your governess.

Best wishes to your sister, and I hope to see you both soon.

Zayn Malik

 

L,

That was an absolute triumph! My goodness, I feel as proud as if Felicity were my own sister (though of course Gemma abhorred the whole process of making her debut). You have no idea how many people asked me to convey their compliments on the event to you, and as for Felicity herself! Why, everyone agrees she is the very image of her name, as well as being wonderfully well-spoken and a delightful conversationalist. I must admit, when you told me you would be take over your sisters’ educations yourself after your step-father died, I had my doubts, but you have done a tremendous job. Perhaps if all else fails you may find occupation in education.

By the way, Nicholas Grimshaw is a dear friend of mine, and I would appreciate it if you refrain from threatening to throw tea at him, though your declaration that you were “one with the people of Boston tonight” was very clever. I’m quite certain he did not mean to say that you look as though you’ve gained weight, only that the last time he saw you, you were not yet as grown into yourself as you are now.

I should tell you that dear Miss Norton was asking after your own situation, and I informed her that as far as I know, you are not courting anyone. It would do you well to have some flirtations, dearest, and not just the nightly ones you fix on at every social event we attend.

I shall stop by this afternoon to coax you out for a ride. I expect you to have woken up by then, but I suppose I should not get my hopes up.

H

 

Mr Tomlinson,

I’d like to thank you once again for graciously extending invitations to your sister’s come-out to myself, Zayn, and my sister. It was truly a wonderful time, and the first such event I have been to since I returned from the Continent. I could not have chosen a more perfect way to be reintroduced to the heart of Society.

It was a pleasure to meet your mother at last, and of course your sisters are both wonderful girls. I believe Nicola greatly enjoyed Lottie’s company, despite their difference in age, and they are engaged to have tea later this week. And of course, you were a marvellous host. Lottie tells me that you attended to every detail yourself, and I must admit I am impressed. I have no head for that kind of planning, and surely it must be difficult to dedicate yourself so thoroughly to the task.

We missed you at Lady Devon’s last weekend, and I really am sorry about the misunderstanding between myself and Harry. I hope your grandmother is well, and that you will not have cause to leave London again for some time.

Yours, respectfully,  
Liam Payne

*

Harold,

I am in urgent need of your assistance. I would like to be sure that I understand the placement of this comma.

Louis

 

Louis,

Your definition of urgent is rather different from mine, but yes, I will be there shortly.

Harry

*

Zayn,

My god, did you see Louis today? I am utterly convinced that one of these days he will realise he is flirting with Liam and walk into a wall in surprise. I have not seen him this desperate for attention since – well, in all honesty, I have never seen him this desperate for attention! As you know Liam better than I, I thought it would be wise to consult you. Did Liam notice at all that Louis was trying to gain his notice, or was Louis’s behaviour too confusing entirely?

You were out of the room at this point, fetching a new coat for Liam after Louis managed to splash water all over him. But when you were gone, Louis leaned over and started attempting to dry him off with his cravat, which was singularly unusual to begin with, and all the while he berated Liam for getting in his way and startling him. He concluded the entire thing by inviting Liam over for evening drinks, and Liam said that no, he was set to attend the opera with his sister, and then Louis said, “Well, isn’t it lucky you’re able to enjoy the opera,” which was such an odd thing to say that even Harry was surprised.

Anyway, that was why everyone was a little on edge when you returned. Louis was amusingly out of sorts for the rest of the day, and I was wondering how Liam fared. I’m not usually one to meddle, but my God if someone doesn’t set them right, Louis might push Liam from a horse to get him to notice him.

Niall

 

Niall,

Is that what Liam was talking about? He was being a perfect bear once you left, muttering about Mr Tomlinson always misunderstanding him. Then he asked, “Am I a snob?” which of course anyone who has met Liam couldn’t possibly think. When I told him that, he looked positively miserable and said, “Well, then why doesn’t Louis like me?”

All of that is to say that I’m fairly sure Liam has not realised that Mr Tomlinson has more than friendly interest in him. Which I have to say I am not convinced of either, but if you believe that is the case, I suppose I have to defer to your superior knowledge with regard to Mr Tomlinson’s temperament.

Zayn

 

Zayn,

Oh I am absolutely certain of it. When Louis is interested in someone and doesn’t know what to do about it, he begins behaving like a schoolboy. I have seen him dump ink on the dress of a girl he liked! Of course this has meant he is not wildly successful in the realm of romance, but I think the reason Liam irritates him is that he very much cares about Liam’s good opinion. Louis is not used to caring much about what anyone thinks of him, but he seems to care very much for Liam’s word. It is terribly funny.

Niall

*

Liam,

I am writing to invite you and Zayn to join me at my family’s country home for a few weeks. As long as you like! Town is diverting, of course, but there are times when one simply wants the company of friends and to spend some time taking in the fresh air. (I will confess I also intend to host a party or two, but that should be nothing, really.)

If I need to tempt you further, let me tell you that we have tremendous fishing as well as good hunting, if you enjoy that, and our grounds are rather spectacular if I do say so myself. Zayn may like to know that we have an extensive library, and I would be happy to loan him any volumes that catch his interest.

I will be setting out next week. No need to decide right away, and you may join me whenever you wish. I will keep two rooms available for you.

Harry

 

Harry,

That really is very kind of you! I will have to stay in London for a while longer to attend to the details of my parents’ estate, but once that is concluded, I would be delighted to join you. Zayn, I believe, will be joining you as soon as possible. He is not fond of the constant pressures of society, I have to say. I think he will appreciate the time away.

In the meantime, I hope you have a pleasant trip! I understand Niall and Mr Tomlinson will be joining us as well? That is what Niall told me when he came by today.

Liam

 

H,

What are you playing at, inviting Payne to Kitteridge Park with us?

L

 

Louis,

Honestly, you are so hopeless. If you wish to avoid him, don’t come along and stop being so bloody stubborn. Surely you can find ways to occupy yourself in London without us.

H

 

Niall,

Harry is being a right bastard to me, convince him that Payne shouldn’t be allowed to come to Kitteridge Park. I will not have that prig spoil my fun.

Louis

 

Louis,

Oh my God, I thought for sure you had realised, but you don’t, do you? This is wonderful.

Niall

 

Niall,

What on earth are you on about? Realised what? That Payne is the most irritating man on this Earth and that I never want to spend any time with him if I am able?

Louis

 

Harry,

I realise that I was initially rather unimpressed by your plan to bring Liam and Louis together at Kitteridge, but I’m beginning to understand why you thought it was necessary. Good Lord, is Louis always this stubborn? (Well, I know the answer to that, I suppose, but the question needs to be asked.) I think I shall let him ruminate for a while longer.

Niall

*

Dear Zayn,

It has been a rather eventful few days since you departed for Kitteridge Park. First Nicola and her husband came in to see me and we spent a great deal of time examining the latest papers the lawyer sent over. Of course it’s all very dull so I won’t bore you with the details.

In any event I was desperate to escape the house after that, so I took it upon myself to take a walk. I saw Miss Thirlwall, who I’m sure I’ve told you about, and she asked after you, and then I saw Lord Cowell who is as intimidating as ever. By then my leg was aching rather horribly and so I was going to return home, only that was when it began raining.

It was only through luck that I realised I was near the home of Mr Tomlinson – Louis, he has said I ought to call him, so I suppose I should get used to it – and though it was dreadfully rude of me I called upon them and asked if I might be able to borrow their carriage so I could get home. That was the point at which I collapsed.

Oh don’t worry Zayn, I can already picture your face. I was quite all right, only my leg was very stiff and I had something of a fever. Mr Tomlinson – I mean Louis – helped me to a spare bedroom with the help of his valet, and I have been here for the last three days. Apparently this house was the only thing willed to Louis when his father died. It is rather handsome, but his sisters stay with his mother when they’re in Town. So he’s here all alone, and I have to say I think he’s rather lonely. He has been in here for hours every day, talking to me about his sisters and asking me about my family. He has seen my leg so I naturally expected him to ask about the scar, but he didn’t ask.

I’m growing rather tired again. The doctor Louis called thinks I will be better in the morning and then I may go home. As sure as I am well enough, I will join you at Kitteridge Park with all haste.

My Best,  
Liam

 

Harry (and you may share this with Niall of course if he has arrived there),

You would not believe what I have been doing the last few days. It was an ordinary boring day, dreadfully flat since you have gone away, and I was preparing for supper when there was an unexpected caller. Who could it be? I wondered as I went down to the parlour. Harry, come to rescue me from boredom? Nicholas Grimshaw, come to call me out after I insulted his shoes? (Don’t worry, he took no offence.) Maybe even my sister Charlotte coming to tell me she’s eloping in the morning?

No, my dear Harry, it was in fact Liam Payne, looking like nothing so much as a drowned rat as he stood dripping water all over my carpet and leaning heavily on his right leg. I had only gotten as far on asking what had brought him there in such a storm – for it was absolutely pouring down – but before I was able to get more than a word out, he collapsed. Joshua and I managed to get him up the stairs all right, and I put him in my old room so he would be the warmest.

I’m not entirely sure what the matter is, but he is certainly ill, and his leg is rather weak. I remember not believing people when they told me he had suffered an injury while in the military, but now I have seen the scar, and an ugly thing it is. It is a miracle he kept the leg, he says. Apparently he was shot shortly after he helped Zayn out of France, and that was when he was sent back. He did not say it, but I know that this injury will preclude him from returning to his service, which I believe bothers him more than he lets on.

In any event, he has been here for four days now, and the doctor says he will be ready to leave shortly. Frankly that day could not come quickly enough. It is outside of enough that I must see him so often, must he really take up residence in my home as well? I should check to be sure he is not inventorying every ostentatious display of wealth, never mind that I did not outfit this house, my gambling idiot of a father did.

Liam sends his best wishes to both of you.

Louis

*

Liam,

I am terribly sorry to hear that you are unwell, but I am glad that you have Mr Tomlinson there to attend to you. It sounds as though he is taking excellent care of you, and you must relay my thanks on your behalf.

Once you are well, you must make your way to Kitteridge Park with all haste! It is a beautiful place, with extensive grounds and an incredible library. Harry inherited the place from his step-father, I am told, and he has made few changes aside from, as he puts it, improving the art collection which is rather remarkable.

Yesterday we went to the town nearby, a charming village called Church Hulme, where we indulged in some shopping before visiting a local public house. Harry led the entire place in song after he’d had a pint. He has a very lovely singing voice even when he’s singing drinking songs, but the proprietors did not feel this was sufficient reason to be singing, so they asked us to leave. So of course we went to the next public house we found.

Needless to say, I slept very late today. When I awoke, Harry and Niall had gone out for the day, and so I have been left to my own devices. I have enclosed a letter to Miss Edwards if you would be so kind as to forward it to her, and once I am finished here, I will be examining Harry’s library more closely.

It really is beautiful here. It is enough to make me homesick for France, even though it is hardly a fitting place to be these days. Perhaps I should have done as others I know and gone to Spain or Switzerland. It is not that I do not like England; only I don’t feel as though I belong here, despite your and Harry and Niall’s attempts to make it a home for me.

I am sorry to be so miserable to you, Liam, but I feel you may understand what I mean when I say that. Please don’t take it as anything other than homesickness.

Yours,  
Zayn

 

Louis,

Give Liam my wishes for a speedy recovery! I hope he’s well and that you are not being too awful to him.

Harry was so eager to come to the country that I think he forgot how bored he can be here. He’s planning on inviting a veritable army for a week-end at least. I am trying to convince him to invite my fellow Irishmen. Have you met Bressie? Niall Breslin, he is an old friend of my family’s. He is quite active, as you are. And my friend Miss Whitmore is very charming. I am sure you will all get along.

Do come here with all haste. Harry is beginning to drive me mad and it has only been a week.

Niall

 

Harry,

I believe I shall set out for Kitteridge Park this Tuesday, and I will be travelling with Liam. I do not want to hear whatever ridiculous thoughts you have on the matter, so please keep them to yourself.

Louis

*

Zayn,

When you finally wake, we will be in the garden. There’ll be tea for you!

Liam

 

Louis,

Please stop leaving the room every time Liam comes in, it is starting to become obvious and you look ridiculous. Also, how will you eat like that?

Harry

 

Harry,

We are in the same house!

Louis

*

Dearest Nicholas,

I received your last letter two days ago, and I am glad to hear that Mrs Chaloner liked the fan. I thought it would suit her colouring, and knew I had to send it to her. I am sorry to have missed Miss Lowe’s party, as it sounds as though it was wonderful. I imagine I will have a high standard to reach when I host my own fete here in two weeks’ time.

Louis and Liam arrived here safely, though not without some casualties, namely Louis’s pride. Apparently he did not fare well on the journey and grew rather ill from the carriage, and Liam had to take care of him. Aside from that, Louis is nursing what I believe is a true, secret affection for Liam, but is not sure how to broach the subject. I think Liam is rather an open book, but Louis doesn’t seem to realise that Liam lights up whenever he enters the room. God knows why, if I were Liam I would think Louis is a dreadful cad, but I suppose love is blind and possibly deaf as well.

Yesterday, the five of us took a ride through the grounds. Zayn, Niall, and I hung back to discuss the book Zayn is reading, and in the meantime Louis goaded Liam into a race. By the time we finally caught up with them, they were knee-deep in a stream, Louis soaked from head to toe, and Liam was laughing so hard he could hardly speak. Louis was, of course, very displeased, and he made a point of splashing Liam as he waded to shore. Then he looked very startled as Liam stripped off his jacket and waistcoat to give Louis something dry to wear. I have never seen anyone try so hard not to look at someone, but he didn’t do a very good job of it, staring openly at Liam’s chest every time Liam wasn’t looking.

Niall and I have been discussing what to do about this. So far we are considering abandoning them in the house, though that would mean waking Zayn up early and I don’t believe any plan contingent upon that would succeed. I suggested sending them into town just before a storm so they would be trapped there together, but even I cannot control the weather, no matter how much I would like to. Any suggestions you may have would be very much appreciated.

Despite what you said, distance has not lessened my affection for you one bit. Indeed, I grow fonder of you by the day as I reflect on how I would prefer to speak to you in person rather than writing it down. I hope you will reconsider my invitation to visit me here at Kitteridge Park. I long for your company, and hope you will write soon.

Yours,  
Harry

*

Bressie,

Good news! Harry says that you, Eoghan, and Miss Whitmore are more than welcome to join us at Kitteridge Park if you are still interested. You will love it here, I believe, and perhaps I may convince you that not everything in England is terrible (though of course nothing is like Ireland).

I am only sorry to say that you will not be meeting Zayn. He has received a letter from his sister in Switzerland, and he is making his way back to the Continent with all haste. I do not know when he shall be back, but hopefully it will not be too long, and I hope he will be able to bring his family as well.

Do bring Miss Whitmore’s hound with you! I should like to take him out with me to roam the grounds.

Niall

*

Dear Zayn,

I hope this letter reaches you well and that your journey across the Channel was not too unpleasant. If you have reached your sister, please convey my sincere condolences for the condition of your father, and tell her that your family will always be welcome in my home.

It has been rather quiet since you left. Harry seems to be upset about something, and he has been more withdrawn than I am used to. Even Louis has been not himself. He has hardly found anything to get angry with me for, and that is unusual indeed.

Only Niall is in high spirits, as Harry gave his blessing to invite his fellow countrymen to visit us here. They are to arrive tomorrow before supper, and I am sure they will bring a much-needed cheer to the house. I will attempt to suggest that we play a game tonight, or perhaps take a turn around the garden, if only to shake everyone out of their stupor.

I hope you don’t mind, but the others would like to write to you as well, so I have given them your direction, and you may be receiving letters from them soon.

Your friend,  
Liam

 

Zayn,

It is a shame you had to leave, but I do hope all is well with your family and that you may return soon! Unfortunately you are missing my dear friends visiting, as I would have liked to introduce you to them. All of them are from Ireland, and Niall Breslin, whom I call Bressie, has known my family since I was a wee lad. Miss Whitmore is wonderfully shocking, and Eoghan is the best kind of rake. I imagine with them here we shall have a lot of long nights, if you catch my meaning.

You will laugh at this, I think, but today Louis came to me pale-faced and said, “I think I am in love with Liam,” which is possibly the funniest thing I have ever heard him say in my entire life. I may have laughed. He was not best pleased.

Once I was finished laughing, I asked what had made him realise this, and he said he was considering telling Liam a secret that I realise now I cannot share with you, so the significance of this will be lost on you, I suppose, but the point is I believe Louis is very serious. Only, he is afraid Liam will reject him especially if he knew all, and so I am trying to convince him to tell you first so you may gauge what Liam’s reaction may be. I don’t know if he will listen at all, but there it is.

If you see His Emperorness Napoleon, give him a right kick up the arse for all of us.

Niall

 

Zayn,

I was sorry to see you go, particularly as your illustrations of all of us were quite amusing and you had not yet gotten around to drawing Liam. Liam says you will be back soon, and I will take his word on that unless I hear otherwise from you.

This may seem a bit like a strange question, but do you know how Liam feels about children born out of wedlock? Or, I suppose, men who have natural children?

Louis

*

To Liam and everyone else:

I have safely arrived in Zurich and I am at my sister’s home here where she has lived since we fled Paris. My fiancée is here as well. I did not know she would be here. It was quite a surprise, and we are being rather careful around each other. We became engaged in a time of uncertainty, and I did not know if I would live or die. Now I am thinking I was too rash, and I believe she may be thinking the same. Am I being foolish?

My mother is well despite everything, and my father, though in poor health, is lively as ever. The doctors say it is likely he will make a recovery, albeit a slow one, and they have agreed to return to England with me once he is better. I have convinced them that my sister’s marriage prospects will be much better there than here; but Miss Edwards is not as amenable, as she did not love England and does not wish to return.

I am sorry to be missing Niall’s friends, as they sound as though they are great fun. Do drink plenty of claret for me, and I will see you when I get back.

Louis – I can honestly say I have no idea, so perhaps you should ask yourself.

Zayn

*

Dear Zayn,

I am glad to hear you are well and that your family is doing as well as can be expected. You were correct in saying that Niall’s friends are great fun; they are still singing downstairs though it is past midnight.

The strangest thing happened yesterday. Louis received a letter while we were sitting down for dinner, and when he read it, he went white as a sheet and shot up. When I asked what the matter was, he shook his head, told Harry, “Olivia is ill,” and nearly fell over in his haste to get to the door. Harry looked very anxious as well and left with him to get a horse ready. I asked Niall who Olivia was, but he would not answer me. My only guess now is that Olivia is one of his sisters, though I can’t imagine why that should be a secret, or perhaps his mistress, though I have heard nothing of that and you would think the gossips in Town would have said something.

So our original party is further diminished, though the Irishmen are doing a tolerable job of filling the gaps. I have to admit I am feeling a little at loose ends with Louis gone, as Harry is still brooding and Niall is spending time with his friends. To fill the hours I am writing to you, and I hope you are not too bored with it.

Return soon,  
Liam

 

Niall,

The reason I am doing this by letter instead of in person is that parchment can be burned, and speech cannot. You asked why Louis is so reluctant to talk about Olivia though he is far from the only young gentleman to have a natural child. I don’t know how Louis will feel about me sharing the details, but since you are already aware of the broad strokes, I know the lack of your knowledge is due to his embarrassment rather than anything else.

As you know, Louis made his debut upon Society at the age of eighteen. This was shortly before Liam left to join the regiment. A Miss Penelope Lytton made her debut at the same time, and she was immediately the toast of town. Louis, like many others, was smitten. She is a wonderfully charming girl, or was the last I saw her, and she and Louis became infatuated with each other the first time they met. Miss Lytton is from a powerful and influential family, and her parents were not thrilled at the prospect of her marrying a penniless man – because, remember, this was just after Louis’s step-father died – and forbade her from seeing him. Instead, they eloped.

When they were found by Miss Lytton’s father, he paid a bishop to expedite their annulment, but by then Miss Lytton was already with child, though they did not know it. She was kept in seclusion for the duration of her confinement, and they would have given Olivia to a relative or a servant to raise as their own, as she is illegitimate, but Penelope’s younger sister wrote to Louis to inform him of the situation. I have never seen Louis so distraught in my life; he rode to the Lytton estate immediately and demanded that Olivia be given into his care. He promised that he would pretend she was the daughter of a liaison with a townswoman or a servant or whatever they liked, so long as they let him raise her.

Not long after that, Miss Lytton was married to an American gentleman visiting from Boston, and as far as I know she has not been back since. Louis was terribly upset at the time, but I believe he has grown used to the idea, and they are, as far as I know, no longer in love. They still exchange letters discreetly so she may know how Olivia is faring, and from what little he has said, I know she says her husband is kind to her.

It is a dreadful story, one where society’s rules are shown to be as restrictive and draconian as they are. Neither Louis nor Miss Lytton deserved to be treated this way, and of course Olivia deserves to know her mother. Louis has said, when he is deep in his cups, that he will tell her the story when she is old enough to understand.

You can see, I suppose, why Louis is reluctant to share this tale with anyone, especially people he admires. It paints no one in a good light, and it would be humiliating for Miss Lytton, so he has rightly kept it as quiet as he is able.

As I implied at the beginning of this letter, I would appreciate it if you burned this. And I’m sure I don’t have to impress upon you the importance of keeping this to yourself.

Harry

*

Harry,

Thank you very much for the use of your horse, I arrived in excellent time and it is all thanks to you. By the time I arrived, Olivia was out of the worst of it, the fever having broken a few hours before. The doctor tells me that she has a sturdy constitution and I should count myself very lucky that she did so well. Unfortunately, Miss Teasdale’s daughter has taken ill as well, so I will be staying for at least a week to watch over both of them.

It is so dreadful to see one’s daughter in such a state, Harry. As you know, I did not know how to feel when I received word that Olivia had been born. But I love her so dearly that it is hard to imagine that I might never have known her if Penelope’s sister had not liked me. She looked so small and so pale when I went into her room. And God, how guilty I feel that I was not here! Why do I spend my days in London when I should be here with her? And then I remember that were I to leave London before I married, I would likely never find anyone who would be my partner in this, and my sisters need me too.

Still, Olivia deserves a better father than me. I vowed that I should be better than my own father, who spent his days in London until he was killed in a duel, and yet here I am, spending my time causing mischief and neglecting my daughter. She is the light of my life, and I treat her thus. It is no wonder that Liam cannot stand the sight of me; surely he senses that I am not deserving of him.

Enough of self-pity. If you would like to visit, I am sure Olivia would love to see you, and it might make her feel better about being confined to the house until we are sure she is entirely well.

Louis

 

Louis,

I hope you do not mind that I told Niall the details of Olivia’s parentage, as he was wondering why you have not told Liam about her. I understand, of course, that you desire Liam’s good opinion, but despite all the history between the two of you, I don’t believe that Liam would judge you harshly. Not many men would have done as you did and sacrificed their reputations for the sake of a child; not many would have acknowledged their child. You have done a brave, great thing, and the fact that you keep it secret is only a reality of the world and not a reflection on you.

Olivia is a wonderful girl, as I have told you on many occasions, and she takes after you in many ways. Why, the last time I saw her, she pounced on me and demanded that I carry her from room to room, which you have also done to me on several occasions. I am glad to hear she is doing better, and of course if you wish I would be happy to visit. You ought to consider inviting Niall and Liam as well.

Harry

 

Harry,

I don’t believe I can tell Liam myself. I have no idea how I’d even begin to explain. The only reason you know as much as you do is that you were there.

It is not that I am ashamed. I know some people in Town whisper about me, even though they don’t know about the marriage, and I know people think I am a rake like my father, but as long as they do not hold it against my sisters I will be happy about it. I acknowledge Olivia as my daughter, but if I do it openly, I fear for what it will do to them, and to her. And Liam is not like you. You have always been more – permissive is not the word, maybe modern is – and Niall is such a dear friend that I know he would never hold it against me. Liam, though: he is proper and upright and he would never have done anything as rash as elope with a girl he had only known a month.

I don’t wish to ask you to tell him for me, but I would like to invite him and Niall here, so if you would, I would be eternally grateful.

Louis

 

Louis,

Don’t be a bloody coward. Now that Niall’s friends have returned to London, we will be setting out to join you in Doncaster. You can tell Liam yourself; he is currently convinced that Olivia is your secret wife, so that will be interesting.

Harry

*

Dear Zayn,

Well, we arrived at Louis’s country home today, and it is a charming place indeed. He has only a very small staff here, a governess and maid named Louise Teasdale, and her twin sister Samantha who cooks and manages the grounds. And there is of course Olivia, who is a very small girl, five years old, and she looks exactly like Louis.

This is because, as apparently you may have guessed, she is Louis’s daughter. This much was made clear to me when she called him Father in my hearing, at which point Louis went very pale and looked at me as though he expected me to call down the church upon his head. She is a lovely child, extremely energetic and already fairly talented at playing piano, as she was eager to show me. She seems to have little in the way of companionship aside from the two Miss Teasdales and Louise’s daughter Lux, who is two years older and the closest thing Olivia has to a sister.

The whole thing has made me very confused, I must say, and I have not been able to get Louis alone to ask him for more information. I am assuming he was reluctant to tell me, but as I am learning that everyone already knew – including you? Though Louis was unclear on that point – I have no idea why he did not just tell me that’s who he was running off to see. Of course I understand why he would rush off if his daughter was ill.

I’m afraid this letter is rather out of sorts, but I am still in a bit of a shock, so you are getting my raw thoughts. Do write back with any advice you may have, and in the meantime I shall try to speak to Louis when I have the chance.

Liam

*

Dear Louis,

I am sorry I did not say anything when you explained the details of Olivia’s parentage to me earlier today. I believe you may have taken it as a sign of disapproval or even anger, but I was merely trying to understand everything you had told me. As you will not answer my knock, I have resorted to letter writing in the hopes that this will calm your frustration with me.

I do not fault you for what transpired with Olivia’s mother. I did not know the lady in question well, but it sounds as though you were fond of her, and I am sorry that the two of you were forced to separate. What you did was unaccountably noble, and having met Olivia I think you made the right choice. She loves you dearly, and I know that you love her. I can see it in your eyes when you speak with her.

I suspect the reason you have refrained from telling me about Olivia is embarrassment, or concern that this would lower you in my eyes. I’m not sure why you believe me to be perfectly prim and proper. I was a soldier, you know. We are not monks, nor are we pampered princelings kept away from the filth. I have seen worse than you know, and I know the best and worst that people are capable of.

You must know that I hold you in the very highest esteem, and this has only convinced me that you are far nobler than you give yourself credit for. I consider you one of the best men in my acquaintance, and if you are sometimes cutting or rude, you are never truly cruel, and I enjoy your company. You nursed me back to health when you had no reason to, and you accepted Olivia when others would have encouraged you to forsake her entirely, and I know first-hand everything you have done to help your sisters navigate the treacherous waters of Society.

In short, you have nothing to fear from me. I wish ever to be your friend.

Yours, truly,  
Liam

 

Liam,

Why do you do this? This is the second time you have placed a comma in a place that changes the meaning of what you are writing. The first: Yours, respectfully. The second: Yours, truly. Is it that you have no conception of punctuation, or are you trying to tell me something? That you are mine, truly?

For you see, I have no wish to be merely friends with you. I long for your good opinion not because I think you a moral and upright gentlemen (although I know that to be true) but because I love you, more than I thought was possible. When we first met so many years ago, I thought you handsome and naïve, and when you left I thought I should never see you again. But when you returned, you had grown even more handsome, and you were no longer naïve, but wise, and kind, and still willing to believe the very best in people even when I was terrible to you.

The night you arrived in my house soaked to the bone, I fell in love with you, though I didn’t realise it at the time. All I knew is that I could not stand to see you unwell. I spent so many hours at your side just to see you smile and to chase the paleness from your face. And as time has gone by, my feelings have only grown stronger. Yes, you are sometimes too eager, and you are so proper at times it makes me want to scream, but you are so good and brave and I want nothing more than to kiss the pain from your leg, to make you happy every day of your life, to see you smile at me, for you to be another father to Olivia who already loves you nearly as much as I.

If you do not mean that you are mine, please tell me now so that I may begin the process of mending my heart. If, by any chance, my feelings are returned, please come to my room at all speed so I may demonstrate the sincerity of my feelings by asking you to marry me. Is that too soon? If so, we can wait and court properly. But I intend to marry you if you will have me.

Yours, always,  
Louis

*

Dear Zayn,

It has fallen to me to write this letter for a great many reasons, the main of which is that apparently everyone aside from me is becoming engaged. Which brings me to the first piece of news, which is that Louis and Liam are engaged, and as wonders never cease, it was Louis who was the one to ask. I am still unclear as to the details, as they have been spending all their time in each other’s company, and with Olivia, of course. But they seem to be very happy, as they are always hand in hand when I see them.

Niall, on the other hand, is apparently in discussions with his Bressie over whether they might wed. I believe the point of debate is currently where they would live. Niall says that of course they would live in London for the Season, and in Ireland the rest of the time. Bressie then asked if he was not too old for Niall, which is a strange enough thing to ask when I know at least half a dozen couples with a far greater difference in age than them, and nearly all of them are happy. It’s quite funny because I had not even cottoned on that they were courting. Niall says that he is still convincing Bressie that he is sincere in his affections, so perhaps it may take some time. By the time you return to London, there may be a double wedding to attend.

I myself am still unlucky in love, and I hear that your engagement has ended, so we two shall be the lonely bachelors while our friends settle into comfortable domestic lives. It is such a shame, really, because I had such plans for us all when we returned to London. I suppose now I will be on my own at the club while they exchange chaste kisses underneath supervision or whatever it is engaged couples do.

You must return to England with all haste so I am not left to waste away with loneliness. We look forward to your return.

Harry

 

Dear Liam,

Because you are a dear friend, I have decided not to hold it against you that I had to hear about your engagement from Harry of all people. Not that I dislike Harry, of course, but I should have liked to hear it from you or Louis at the very least.

I have to say I am a little surprised at the news. I suspected you were fond of him, and I knew that Louis fancied himself in love with you, but I had not imagined that things would progress this far or this quickly. Tell me honestly: are you happy?

I will be setting off for London in a week’s time with the rest of my family. If the offer of your house is still open, we would be very grateful for your hospitality.

Fondly,  
Zayn

 

Dear Zayn,

I cannot tell you how happy I am. I do not know if I have ever been this happy in my entire life! I had never imagined that someone as charming and handsome as Louis would ever consider me as a suitable partner, and I was content to admire him from a distance. I thought he didn’t like me, for he was always saying rude things and ignoring me, while I thought him handsome and clever and I knew him to be kind from how he behaved with others. He tells me now that he is rather foolish in love, and never knows how to behave. I do love him, Zayn, more than anything. Oh, if I had your talent I would draw him, or perhaps write a sonnet, but perhaps it is best that I do not attempt it.

Olivia is the most wonderful girl. Given my injuries and my inclinations, I had never thought to have children of my own, but I should be glad if I may call her my daughter. And Lux, too, who is almost like a daughter to Louis as he has known her since she was born. It would not be the most conventional of families, but convention is hardly interesting.

I am glad to hear that you will be returning to England, and of course my invitation still stands. I will wait for you to arrive before we settle any details about the wedding, and in the meantime I will be meeting his family, and he mine. Oh, I wish you were here!

Liam

*

Dearest,

I miss having you in the same house as me when I awake. Why did we decided to come back to London? Surely that was the most foolish decision we could have made.

Louis

 

My dear Louis,

We do, at some point, have to announce our engagement and do the thing properly. But I agree; it was much more pleasant at your home. Only think – once we are married, we will be able to wake up together every day.

Liam

 

Liam,

This is not encouraging me to be patient. Quickly, tell me when Zayn is to arrive so that I will not snatch you up and carry you to Gretna Green myself.

Louis

 

Louis,

He will be arriving in the afternoon, if you would like to come by. I am sure he will be glad to have you there. Do bring Harry and Niall as well.

Liam

*

Mr Louis Tomlinson and Mr Liam Payne are to be married 21 September. Mr Tomlinson is the son of the late Mr Austin and Mrs Deakins, with six siblings who will be in attendance. Mr Payne is the son of Mr and Mrs Payne of Wolverhampton. They will be attended by Mr Harry Styles of Kitteridge Park and Mr Zayn Malik, lately of Paris.

*

Louis,

Undoubtedly you will have little time to read this letter as you are likely engaged in thoroughly debauching your husband – don’t get angry with me, you said this to my face not two weeks ago – but I thought you ought to know a number of things.

The first is that Niall is officially engaged, which I am sure he will tell you himself once he is sober enough to put quill to paper. We have all been drinking in celebration and I’m afraid my head is rather sore already. He is deliriously happy, as you might imagine, and he has been telling me and Zayn that we ought to find someone to marry as well. Zayn reflected that there are a great many women in London and he has not yet met them all, and I – well, that is the second piece of news.

I have been trying for some time, as I believe you have gathered, to court Nicholas Grimshaw who has been decidedly unhelpful as he believes he is not of high enough status to marry me, never mind that I am hardly a duke. Well, last night, he admitted that he loved me, and with that, I have insisted that he be my escort to the ball at Miss Thirlwall’s next week. If I have any say in the matter, and I believe I do, I too shall be engaged before the year is out. A lucky year it has been for all of us in love.

Thirdly, I wish you and Liam a very happy honeymoon, and if you would just read the book I bought you for your wedding present, I believe it will give you some ideas for how to bring him the most pleasure.

Harry

*

Dear Olivia,

Your father and I will be returning to you very shortly, and I hope you will not be too opposed to calling me father as well, or Papa, if you prefer. I am sorry that I stole him away for so long, and he is very sorry too, and I promise we will not leave you for so long again.

Yours,  
Liam Payne

 

My darling Olivia,

When we return, I have dozens of gifts for you, and even more importantly, I have Liam. He is eager to know you better, my dear, and I hope you will treat him well because I love him very much and he is unlikely to go anywhere. You are my darling girl and no one shall ever surpass you in my heart, but if anyone comes close it is him, and you two are the best family I could ask for.

I love you very much, and I will see you soon.

Your father,  
Louis

*

Liam,

Once you are finally awake, come meet Olivia and me downstairs. We have a surprise for you.

Louis

 

My love,

I did not know you could sing! I am the happiest, luckiest man in the world to call you my husband, and to call Olivia my daughter. While I write this, you are sleeping on the settee, and I think I have never seen anything as beautiful in my life. I love you, and when you wake, I will show you how much I mean that.

Yours, forever,  
Liam


End file.
